Well, This Is Complicated
by freckles-knows
Summary: 100 Wholock drabbles that are 100 words long.
1. Chapter 1

**General Disclaimer for Whole Fic: **I own nothing. Sherlock and Doctor Who belong to the BBC.

**AN:**Well, this is a thing! I got this idea last weekend when I read through 100 Merlin drabbles that were each 100 words long, exactly. I thought that I should give it a try, since I can never write multi-chapter fics, and here we are.

So I shall be writing 100 Wholock fics that are 100 words long. There will be different Doctors and companions sprinkled throughout. Some might be slightly slashy, others angsty, etc. But all that to come :)

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The first time John and Sherlock met the Doctor, he greeted them like an old friend.<p>

"Aha! Yes! There the pair of you are!" His eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Sherly, John, just in time, as always. As it happens we do need your help." The Doctor gestured helplessly to the TARDIS.

Needless to day, this did not go over well.

John started palming a gun that wasn't there, and Sherlock's eyes narrowed into a glare that had frozen many hardened criminals.

"And just who, exactly, are you?"

His face fell. "Ah. Well, this _is_ complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Number 2! I think of this as the last sort of 'introduction' drabble. Next time we will start on their adventures.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The first few meetings, from John and Sherlock's timeline perspective, are hard. It's a bit of a difficult thing to swallow at first that someone you have only met 4 times cannot remember most of them.<p>

"Of course he can't. It hasn't happened for him, yet," is the mantra that John had taken to repeating.

It gets easier for Sherlock to tell what has and has not happened yet because he's Sherlock. John has taken to asking the Doctor a few telling questions whenever they meet and jotting them down on a notepad.

They're settling into a rather nice rhythm.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** The Doctor brings up an old argument.

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"Come now, Sherly, you cannot be this block headed!" The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, frustrated beyond belief.<p>

"If you don't stop calling me that I will be forced to take drastic action." Sherlock's eyes flashed dangerously. "Besides I really don't see what all the big fuss is about."

"_What__the__big__fuss__is__about?_" He flailed his arms wildly toward the TARDIS door, thrown wide open to reveal some of the most spectacular star-sky the universe had to offer. "IT'S THE BLOODY UNIVERSE."

John sat at the open door, chuckled quietly and swung his feet into space.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is set towards the end of Series 6 in DW, right around the time the Doctor visits Craig.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>It seems to Sherlock that hardly two weeks can go by without seeing that increasingly familiar blue box around the corner. He will admit it makes his boredom fits melt away.<p>

"Hello again, Doctor. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

"Been knocking around on my own, fancied seeing how you boys were doing."

"You're always on your own whenever we see you."

"Hm, is that right?" Sherlock sees a dark, sad look take over the Doctor's face before he brightens right back up. "Fancy a trip back in time? Catch Jack the Ripper?"

"Let me get John."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** D-d-d-double update today. Because this is a 2 parter! They finally meet a companion :)

Also, almost 200 hits and no reviews. Lets see if we can change that, eh?

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Just in time!" John ran headlong into the safety of the TARDIS, holding the door for Sherlock, and slammed it closed behind him. He doubled-over, breathing hard until he gave into a fit of giggles. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. You really shouldn't deduce that someone's wife is sleeping with half his employee's when there's a great big gun pointed right at us!"<p>

Sherlock looked over at him, a smirk on his face. "Then he shouldn't have insulted my coat."

They turned to the console and saw a redhead standing there, alone, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**2/2. Also, for anyone interested, there's a link to my tumblr in my profile. Always like making new tumblr friends :)

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"I asked you a question," the redhead took a threatening step forward. "Who are you?"<p>

John and Sherlock stared at her, confused, until the Doctor came down the stairs.

"John! Sherlock!" He threw his arms open, looking positively delighted. Then he turned to the redhead, finger raised. "Amy, look sharp. We've guests."

"Yes, Doctor, I can quite see that." Amy pursed her lips and gave Sherlock and obvious once-over. John stood up a little bit straighter. "But who exactly are they?"

"Amelia Pond, Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. John, Sherly, this is Amy."

Amy's smile grew, and John glared.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This is set right after The Wedding of River Song.

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>The next time they see the Doctor, he's waiting for them on the sofa. Wearing a cowboy hat.<p>

"Hello again." John said, putting down the shopping. "Where's Amy?" After his initial distaste towards the girl, they had actually gotten on quite well.

The Doctor gave a sad chuckle. "Wherever she is, she's better off without me."

"Feeling guilty, Doctor?" Sherlock quirked an eyebrow.

"Everyone… I've ruined every single one of them. And I didn't want to do that to her."

That night, he told them about everyone. About Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack, Mickey, everyone, and how he ruined them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** You just can't leave them alone together.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John has guessed that the Doctor never sleeps. An upside is that there is now someone to be up with Sherlock during his late night experiments. A downside is that whenever they are left alone together, things tend to explode. Violently.<p>

"What the HELL was that?" John runs down the stairs to the control room.

He sees them both running around putting out small fires, while the Doctor shouts, "Do you know what you almost did! You almost ripped dozens of holes in space time!"

"Well next time, don't tell me to move the green wire when you mean orange!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**You never know when you'll meet someone for the first time!

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Amy and a man in scrubs come bounding up the stairs to their sitting room.<p>

"John! Sherlock!" The man in the scrubs smiles at them like an old friend. "We really need you to come quick. The Doctor is saying something about a whole civilization depending upon it. Or something like that."

"And you must be…. Rory?" John asks slowly, rising to shake his hand.

Rory stares at him blankly, and then turns around to Amy, throwing his hands into the air.

"Really? _This_ is the first time they meet me? Why does this always have to be damn confusing?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Regeneration is a tricky thing.

Also, thanks for the reviews so far! :) I would have thanked you all before, but I format and upload everything on the weekends so that during the week I just have to hit post.

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>They've had a conversation with the Doctor about how he regenerates. Many conversations, in fact, because both John and Sherlock find the idea fascinating.<p>

Neither of them fully grasps the concept until they walk into the TARDIS and see a taller man, with shorter hair wearing a suit and spectacles walking around the console.

"Er, sorry." John steps forward. "We're looking for the Doctor?"

The man turns around.

"John, Sherly! Brilliant! Landed in London, then, have I?" A wide grin settles onto his face, and a frown on Sherlock's.

"You're the Doctor? But where is your bowtie?"

"Where's my what?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** n/a

**Doctor:**10th or 11th

* * *

><p>The Doctor not liking guns is no secret.<p>

John Watson's gun is no different.

He knows that John was in a war, is a very nice, moral person and wouldn't go around shooting people. Yet, when John comes into the TARDIS with it tucked into his trousers, he can't help but scowl.

When they're in an intergalactic bar, an old enemy grabs the Doctor from behind, knocking his sonic screwdriver to the ground.

John shoots him neatly through the shoulder, wounding, not killing. The Doctor thinks that in John Watson's hands, guns might not be as bad as they seem.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** How would you deal with meeting a person you've never met and already knowing their fate?

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>It's very hard for John to meet the people the Doctor has told them about. His first trial is Donna Nobel.<p>

She and the Doctor pop in on them for tea one day, and she tells them about the adventure they had meeting Agatha Christie. With how comfortably she is talking to them, it's obviously not the first time she's met them. With all John knows, it certainly doesn't feel like the first time he has met her.

John doesn't know how Sherlock acts like he doesn't know Donna's fate. John's finding it rather hard to keep up his smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** This is a 5 parter today! Because I can.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Well, this is a bit not good."<p>

The Doctor's voice comes from somewhere off to his left. Sherlock picks himself up off the floor.

"What was that?" Sherlock searches his brain for possibilities. "It's not like anything we've done before."

"Yes. I think… we might have accidentally crashed into a different dimension."

"A different what?" John asks the question calmly as he can.

"A different reality, if you will. Not quite sure. Can't stay long, but let's go check."

The door opens into a man wearing a deerstalker cap.

"Dammit, Watson, what was that?"

"…More than a bit not good."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** 2/5

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The man in the deerstalker is helped to his feet by a man with a rather impressive mustache.<p>

"Much, much more than a bit not good." The Doctor, it appears to John has palled considerably.

"I don't understand. How is this not good? What's happened?"

"Well, Doctor Watson, you see-"

"What?" The man with the mustache cuts him off. "Do I know you?"

"No, no. He was talking to me, sir. I'm Doctor John Watson." He smiles good-naturedly and extends his hand to the stranger. "And you?"

"Doctor John Watson." He doesn't take the proffered hand.

Johns face pales. "What?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** 3/5

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"And there is the very-not-good bit." The Doctor runs his hands through his hair.<p>

"So. If he's John Watson," Sherlock points to his John, "and you also claim to be John Watson," his eyes slide over the other, supposed, John Watson, "That would make you-"

"Sherlock Holmes!" The two Sherlocks' speak together.

"But why on Earth are you wearing that hat?" Sherlock asks other Sherlock.

"My hat? Have you seen your coat? You're practically begging for attention, aren't you?" deerstalker Sherlock replies.

"Hmph." The Sherlocks' give one-another a once over.

"Boring." They conclude together, turning their backs on the other.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** 4/5

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"How the devil can you think this is boring, Holmes? They are us!" Mustache John gestures helplessly between the pair of them.<p>

"He's quite right, you know," John adds.

"Please." Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"There is no way he is a match for me," the Sherlocks' say. They promptly glare at each other.

"Come along, Watson." Deerstalker Sherlock starts back onto the cobblestone street.

"Yes, John, Doctor, lets get going." Sherlock strides back into the TARDIS.

John and John look at one-another helplessly, and follow their Sherlock.

The Doctor lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** 5/5. Might be seen as a bit anticlimactic, but I didn't really want to spend more than 5 on this bit.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Safely behind TARDIS doors, John smirks.<p>

"I don't know if I've ever seen you run away from anything before." He leans against the railing.

"I was not running away, John, he was just not worth my time." Sherlock turns his attention toward the Doctor. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

"You were worried that he could outdo you. That would be it, yea? The only person who would outdo Sherlock Holmes would be Sherlock Holmes, after all."

"Oh and what about yourself? Fancy growing a mustache, now, do you?"

Point taken.

"We'll just not mention this again, then."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** You cannot always be the fastest.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Sometimes Sherlock cannot run fast enough. They're in Paris 1822, and Sherlock fancied taking down a crime ring. They didn't take too kindly to that, and left him with two bullets in his leg.<p>

Lucky for Sherlock that he travels with a doctor and a nurse.

"Amy, my kit's in my room, Rory can you-"

"Got it." Rory's already stripping off his coat and pressing it into Sherlock's wound. He's passed out, which has John worried that they hit his femoral artery.

Amy hands him his kit and he sets to work.

"If you die, I swear I'll kill you."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** 3 Doctors in the TARDIS. Well, sort of.

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>"Martha Jones. And you?"<p>

"Sherlock Holmes, and this is Doctor John Watson." John gives her a little wave. He cherishes the fact that they all seem to be meeting each other for the first time. It seems that hardly ever happens.

"Doctor? Me too! Well, soon, anyway." She smiles brightly at him.

They start with an animated conversation about their shared profession while Sherlock slinks off to the Doctor.

"The pair of them will be thick as thieves. You better watch your back, Sherlock," the Doctor smirks while he talks.

"She has eyes for someone else, Doctor. Isn't it obvious?"


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** John and Martha seem to have some things in common.

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>They stay with the Doctor and Martha for almost two weeks. It takes time for Martha to warm up to Sherlock, but everything goes relatively well.<p>

John watches as she spends most of her time trying to do something to catch the Doctor's eye. He feels pangs of sympathy and empathy for her.

John never has to struggle to catch Sherlock's eye, he seems all too keen to ask John for his input even if it's just to tear him down. But John knows what it's like to work with someone so fantastic that you're automatically eclipsed no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** A bit of a two parter, I guess. So, 1/2 and another update today! Also, 2,100 hits in 2 weeks? Cool stuff :)

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>Sherlock has John smuggling alien parts into the flat when the Doctor nabs him.<p>

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I assure you he knows perfectly well what's in those bags, I just know-"

"Not that, Sherlock, but we will be discussing that later. How you feel. When are you going to tell him that?"

Sherlock pales.

"Whatever you are trying to allude to, Doctor, I can assure you I have no idea." He turns quickly on his heel and sees Martha and John coming down the steps.

He's almost out of the TARDIS when the Doctor stops him.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** 2/2

**Doctor:**10th

* * *

><p>"Listen to me, Sherlock! I've known you a lot longer than you've known me. I've seen the way you look at him like you're worried he's going to run off any second. That's why you stayed so long this time, isn't it? What was supposed to happen these past two weeks that he missed?"<p>

"It's been 4 months since his last date," he grimaces around the word like it is a swear. "I didn't want him to think it was time to start seeking more."

"Talk to him. I know what it's like to run out of time to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** I guess a bit of an afterthought of the previous two, eh?

**Doctor:** Any

* * *

><p>The first thing John always does when they get back is check the date. Most of the time they get back only a day or two after they had left. Sometimes it's even the same afternoon. But other times it's half a week, and on one memorable occasion, they had ended up coming back three weeks after they had left.<p>

John's work has complained more times than he can count, and he hasn't had a date in months.

But John's never been happier, and Sherlock hasn't had a black mood since they've met the Doctor.

John wouldn't change a thing.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Finally some 9 and Rose! A bit of a 4-story arc in the sense that they all happen in the same day/ lead into one another. But I'm not posting them all today, so some more 9 & Rose to come!

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>"Sherlock! John! There you are!" A blonde jogged up, grinning a I-know-you!-it's-so-good-to-see-you-again smile. There was no question as to her name.<p>

"The Doctor and I just popped back to see my mum he wanted to get chips. Thought we'd come see if you wanted to join? Or are you on a case?"

So, she knows them well enough to know when Sherlock didn't eat. John smiled.

"Of course we'll come. I'll take any chance I get to put food in him."

They walk to the shop, and she sat at a table with a man they have never seen before.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** 2nd of the arc. And this is number 25! ¼ the way through!

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>John finds his smile to be rather tight-lipped. The Doctor had willing told him all the stories of his companions'.<p>

And this man, _this_ Doctor, knew nothing of what was to come.

How odd it was to know more about a mans future than the man himself knew.

And John couldn't help but wonder…. What would become of Sherlock and him? The Doctor spoke openly about how he had ruined everyone. Would he ruin them? Would he be left standing over their graves?

John nods absentmindedly at whatever Rose is saying, knowing she wont be here in a years time.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** 3 of 4ish.

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>"But all of those gas masks everywhere, it was quite creepy, wasn't it, Doctor?" Rose looked to him hoping he would add to her rather creepy tale.<p>

"Well, once you looked past the fact that they were all faceless, feeling-less things repeating the same eerie mantra over and over again, they were quite cute." He grinned at them and Rose rolled her eyes.

"That time agent though, Jack? He was quite something, wasn't he?" A slow grin crept over Rose's face.

"Will be, you mean. Dare say we'll meet again." He looked over to John. "Just pray you never do."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN:** And 4/4…ish. Not strictly an arc, after all.

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>Turns out that they didn't just stop in for chips. The Doctor knew there was an entire business front for aliens that had been collecting cats, of all things.<p>

While they're running away, Sherlock looks over to the Doctor. The look on his face, on this still-a-bit-of-a-strangers face, at least in this form, he thinks that he might have found someone who loves the running at least as much as he does. Besides John. John loves the running.

The Doctor, Rose, Sherlock and John all make it to the safety of the TARDIS.

The Doctor would never let them down.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** Well, we all knew Mycroft can only stay out of his brothers life for so long.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Sherly, got a note here from your brother. He sounds quite cross with me. Says not to keep you out so long next time." The Doctor continues to stare at the piece of paper. Sherlock looks unimpressed, but looks confused.<p>

"A note from Mycroft? You know Mycroft?"

"Please. My brother, as you may have noticed is a bit of the overprotective type. I'm sure he's alerted before we are every time the Doctor lands. So, what has he threatened you with if any more harm comes to me?"

The Doctor looks ashen. "He's going to burn every bowtie in London."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:**So…. This is a 6 story arch? Because I figure I had to face this bit sooner rather than later and doing it in 100 word spaces is hard and (other excuses here) BUT! After this we will be back to no archs. Or if it's a 2 part thing both parts will be up the same day.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John had gone to sleep hours ago, leaving the Doctor and Sherlock alone in the console room. Sherlock was helping the Doctor fly her. He had spent his first few trips obsessively observing the Doctor as he flew. After one catastrophic attempt where they were almost stuck in the Jurassic Period, Sherlock was coming along well.<p>

"I know I'm not the best at keeping timelines straight, but where are we, exactly, Sherly?" The Doctor looked over, interested.

"No where near the point where you give a reason as to why you call me that."

"Have you talked to him yet?"


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:**2/6.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, you can't avoid this. I don't know how long it's been for you, but for me it's been hundreds of years since I last asked you."<p>

"And I'm sure that at some point in those hundreds of years you've seen me since I have had this theoretical conversation?"

"Of course."

"And?"

The Doctor smiled. "Can't tell you that, now, can I? But, would I be telling you to if I knew it ended badly?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Doctor?"

"I've seen how you've looked at each other, Sherly, and how you will. Think about it."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** 3/6

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Sherlock heard a splash. The Doctor has tactfully taken a dip to leave the two of them to it, then. No putting it off now.<p>

"If I was John," Sherlock muttered, "where would I be?"

He checked John's room, the squash court, the kitchen, the second kitchen, the tearoom and the lab. He's almost run out of ideas when he rolled his eyes.

"The library, of course! Stupid."

Sherlock has never really understood, but there is something about being around hundreds of musty old books that seems to comfort John immensely. Almost even more than tea.

He opened the door.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** 4/6. Two today, since nothing really happened in part 3 =)

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John looked up from his book. Sherlock realized that he had spent all of his time looking for John, and none of it figuring out what he would say once he found him.<p>

This is how he ended up standing in front of John, mouth half open, words caught in his throat, while John gave him a fairly bemused expression.

"All right, Sherlock?" John asked slowly. "No crash landing or alien invaders?"

Sherlock clamped his mouth shut and breathed out through his nose. "No. Nothing like that. Not tonight, anyway."

"What is it?"

"Long story."

"Sit down and enlighten me."


	33. Chapter 33

**AN:**5/6

**Doctor:**11th… Well I mean he isn't there, but it's the 11th. Trust me.

* * *

><p>"I can't have you running off on any more of your-" he can't bring himself to say the word, "It's quite distracting. First it was distracting to have you there, now is distracting to not have you there; wondering about where you are, if you're alright, if you've been kidnapped, or worse, abducted by my brother, it's just too much.<p>

It's bad enough when I can't have you on cases because you're at work, and save your argument about needing money. Work is fine, but dates are unacceptable."

The silence that follows seems to go on for days.

"You prat."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** 6/6. I am a John/Sherlock shipper at heart, but this is as close as my stories will ever get to showing anything about any ~relationship~ higher than super-duper friendship that they might have.

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>John looked like he could laugh. "Surely it hasn't escaped your notice that I've not had a date in nearly 6 months? That's half a year, Sherlock. Why the hell are you worried about all this nonsense now?"<p>

"Of course I've noticed! That doesn't-"

"Before that, every date I went on was either interrupted by you, or I spent so much damn time worrying about you that I left in the middle. You're my best friend, Sherlock. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, mind, but I'll be damned if I don't love you. I've made my choice."


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:** See after

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>Neither of them batted an eye any longer when the TARDIS materializes in their sitting room. They just walk straight in.<p>

There's an unfamiliar man standing at the controls, and John briefly wondered if he was another regeneration of the Doctor. Then, he turned around, arched his eyebrows, gave a smile that was too wide, and whistled slowly.

"Hellooooooooooo nurse!" He practically danced down the stairs while giving Sherlock such an obvious once-over that it set John's teeth on edge. "Captain Jack Harkness at your service!" He extended his hand to Sherlock, his face a confident grin. "And you, beautiful?"

* * *

><p><strong>Post-AN:<strong>CAPTAIN JACK CAPTAIN JACK! Mmmm yes.


	36. Chapter 36

**AN:** Oh, Doctor. You can't explain away Captain Jack.

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>John side-stepped around Sherlock and thought that giving this 'Captain' a pop in the mouth might be the best course of action when the Doctor came running into the room. He gave them a nervous smile.<p>

"Sorry! Knew I shouldn't have left him alone when he was drunk."

"Ahhhh Doctor! It's all right! I'm just introducing myself to your gorgeous friends here." He gave John the same once-over he had given Sherlock. "I don't think we're going to have any problem."

John's eyes widened in alarm.

"He's not usually like this! Well…. He's not usually so blatant…What I mean is…"


	37. Chapter 37

**AN:** Thanks for your reviews and your views! Over 700 visitors just this month and almost 5k hits! You're all the best =) Once school ends in a month I'll be tons better at replying to reviews, promise xx

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"Got a present for you, Sherlock!" The Doctor waved something at them. "The pair of you are the strangest companions I've ever had. Can't give you a key since you'd just pick the lock, won't let me sonic your phone since you don't want to be bothered while you're gone. So, here's this." He tossed it to Sherlock, while John looked at it curiously. It seemed to be a scrap of paper in a leather fold-over.<p>

"Psychic paper. It'll show anyone anything you want to tell them, so no more nicking Lestrade's I.D's. Plus, now I can send you messages!"


	38. Chapter 38

**AN:** Sometimes having a consulting detective as a companion really pays off. 1/2

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>It takes Sherlock all of 5 minutes to track her down. He calls on the Doctor straight away, telling him there's intergalactic-type-trouble at the posh business a few miles away and would you please come at once and meet us in the lobby?<p>

They arrive before the Doctor, and the secretary is still on the phone anyway, so that's all right. John feels nervous and he doesn't know why.

The Doctor comes barging in, not bothering to keep quite.

"Sherlock! John! What's the-"

"OI! You!" The secretary is off the phone. "Keep it down in my lobby!" Donna Nobel shouts.


	39. Chapter 39

**AN:**2/2

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>The Doctor's hearts seem to get stuck in his throat while Donna glares at him.<p>

"S-sorry," he manages to spit out.

"Quite right you are." Donna arches an eyebrow, giving him a look-over. "What are you wearing? A bow-tie? Hmph." She looks a bit amused. "Now, can I help you with something?"

The Doctor seems to have lost the ability to think, much less form a sentence. John believes he sees tears welling in his eyes.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"No, not a thing. We'll just be going."

He hugs them the moment they get outside. "Thank you."


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** It's a 5 day weekend for me! Good thing too, because I only have two more of these written at this point. AND AGAIN thanks for all of your reviews! For all my readers in the US, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving tomorrow. And for everyone else, I hope you have a wonderful tomorrow :)

Also, 2/5ths done

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"This was supposed to be a holiday!" John shouted, as he shot at their pursuers.<p>

"It seems 'supposed' would be the key word!" the Doctor shouted back. "Do you really have to shoot them? You're almost as bad as River!"

"Haven't met her yet, but I 'd bet I'm a better shot! Where the hell has Sherlock gone off to?" In the middle of the running and shooting, Sherlock had disappeared. John wasn't too worried; this was a pretty regular occurrence. But, it had been almost ten minutes.

Then the TARDIS materialized ahead of them, Sherlock throwing open her doors.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN:**Happy Thanksgiving to anyone reading in the USA today! Happy Thursday to everyone else!

The hyphen has reared it's head once again to help me on the word count :)

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Explosions generally fell into the 'not-good' category. Especially when they came from the kitchen when John was coming up the stairs.<p>

It jumped to 'very-much-so-not-in-any-way-good' when he ran into a great big blue box parked in the middle of his sitting room.

"Oh bloody hell."

A mad-man-in-a-blue-box + a why-can't-you-understand-that-I'm-BORED Sherlock = recipe for disaster.

"No, no, NO! Sherly! Have you never done this before?"

"I might point out that you're not much better at it, Doctor!"

"Might I just ask what the hell-" John cut off when he saw what was obviously a destroyed attempt of a birthday cake.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN:** And this would be number 42!

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

"Robot! Name's Marvin, isn't he lovely?"

"But he looks so... depressed. How can a robot look depressed?" John asks.

"I can hear you, you know. But don't mind me. No one ever does." Marvin shuffles off to a corner, ignoring the lot of them.

"Honestly! Don't you two ever read? I was catching up on Earth literature when I read this," he tosses a book to them, "and really I thought our adventures could use some sprucing up! So! Both of you will need these," he threw a towel to each of them, "and remember, don't panic."


	43. Chapter 43

**AN:** Three Doctors! Well… Sort of.

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>Pleasantries are exchanged before they pick up their guns. They both carefully weigh the guns in their hands; for fairness sake they use guns that neither of them have used before. The Doctor and Sherlock are looking on in interest, bets placed.<p>

Dr. Song and Dr. Watson fire. And fire, and fire.

The Doctor has taken them to a carnival. River and John headed for one of the shooting games. They knew enough about one another to know that there was a score to settle.

The buzzer sounded, and the results were something no one had betted on.

A tie.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN:** So, there is a slight change that this update-a-day-thing might not last for much longer. It's the last 3 weeks of the semester, which is meaning crunch time, and that I haven't had as much time for writing. But I'd still update whenever I had anything, and once the end of the semester rolls around, it'd be back to normal!

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"That was her, then?" John asked, after they had dropped River Song back off in her prison cell.<p>

"Her who?"

"John might possibly be asking 'That was her, the daughter of your best friend, even though they met her before they were even pregnant with her, that was stolen because of you, to be raised to kill you, imprisoned for a murder she didn't commit, possibly married to you and died the first time you met her' but I could be wrong."

The Doctors face dropped ever so slightly.

"Well, if you put it that way, yes that was her."


	45. Chapter 45

**AN:**½

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John is making tea in the kitchen when the Doctor comes bounding up the stairs.<p>

"John! Just who I was looking for! Where's Sherly?" He lifts up a cup, as if expecting to find him under there.

"Out, giving a statement to Lestrade. Should be back soon."

"Just as well he's not here. I wanted to talk to you…. Alone."

John put down his tea.

"What is it, Doctor?"

"Well, John, I just wanted to say that…. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Has something happened? Is Sherlock alright?"

"What? No, I'm sure he's fine. Hm… Let me see…"


	46. Chapter 46

**AN:** 2/2

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>"You're one of the best people I know."<p>

"Thanks, but that doesn't quite sound like an apology. What is it you're apologizing for?"

"Do you remember that night I came here? After River 'shot me'? I was wearing a rather fetching Stetson?"

"Yes. That was when you told us-"

"I know now that was still in the early days for you. You hadn't met them yet. I can see how over the years how that's taken, will take, its toll on you, meeting people, trying to be happy when you know how they end up. For that, I am sorry."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN:** Late update today, not sure if there is going to be an update tomorrow. I cannot wait for this semester to end.

* * *

><p>"Yes, yes alright I'm coming!" Craig put Alfie in his highchair as he went to answer the incessant knocking.<p>

He opened it, revealing two people he had never seen before. One was tall and the other was short. And they were holding nappies.

"What on-Who are you?" What was unnerving about the situation was that he had been about to head out to get more nappies. Sophie was out, so he was left to fend for himself.

"The Doctor sent us." The tall one flashed a slip of paper. "Psychic paper. Insisted we bring these." He tossed him the package.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN:** On top of all the schoolwork, some family emergency stuff happened. I should be back on my regular schedule soon.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>When John died, Sherlock had fire in his eyes. John wasn't allowed to leave him, wasn't allowed to die just because some no-name upstart was trying to murder Sherlock.<p>

Rory manhandled Sherlock into the TARDIS while Amy and the Doctor carried in John.

"DOCTOR!" Sherlock snarled.

"Way ahead of you. We're going to the nearest supernova, going to channel that energy into him. If we do it right, he'll be fine. If not…"

Amy held half a device out the door, Rory pointed the other half at John. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at John's heart. Sherlock held his breath.


	49. Chapter 49

**Doctor:**11th

* * *

><p>John remembers the sensation of being shot; it's not a sensation that he could easily forget since it has now happened twice in his life.<p>

Then he remembers feeling as though he were on fire.

When Rory cautiously told him that they had channeled the energy of a supernova through him, it took all of his wits to not faint on the spot.

John has also noticed that Sherlock has not let him out of his sight. Sherlock had gotten into a row with Rory about bringing John into the lab, but settled with moving his work to John's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ahh, of course I wouldn't kill off John! No need to worry :) I thought initially that I could do it in one, but turns out I needed two.


	50. Chapter 50

**AN:** And this makes 50! ½ done! Aaaand this had to come eventually :)

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John ran into the Doctor and Rose. Literally. They'd been rounding a corner when Rose had barreled into John. John grabbed her arms so she wouldn't fall.<p>

"Rose! Doctor! Where are you of to so fast? Anything we can help with?"

"Sorry, do I know you?" The Doctor looked at them curiously.

"Of course! Do you remember the first time we met him, John? He knew us; we didn't know him. This must be the first time he meets us. We've just known him for so long we've forgotten we haven't met yet."

"Right. That makes perfect sense."


	51. Chapter 51

**AN:** Sherlock shouldn't go so long without a hair cut. And this really was my master plan the whole time. Sorry if it's not as exciting as some of you thought :)

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>Their 'first' adventure with the Doctor and Rose is to a planet that doesn't have a name so much as a long string of numbers: 423378221.<p>

"423378221 has got a different light field than any other planet I've been to before! It'll be fantastic!" The Doctor went out the TARDIS ahead of them.

John stepped out and noticed that everything he could see about him had changed color. His skin was pale green and his clothes were now white. He turned to talk to Sherlock, but stopped short.

Sherlock's curly black hair was now golden. Almost like…

"Sherly! Sherly Temple!"


	52. Chapter 52

**AN:** School is over, family emergency seems to be better off, in theory I'll be on more of a schedule again soon.

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>Christmas was coming fast to 221B. John had haphazardly strung some fairy lights, and Sherlock had killed the Christmas tree during an experiment. John took off the lights after that, not wanting the tree to catch fire.<p>

It was a quite night in on Christmas Eve, when a familiar sound came in through the window.

"Looks like we have company, Sherly."

"If you value our current arrangement of 'no-body-parts-in-the-fridge', you will never call me that again. Which is it?"

"Gangly one with glasses. He doesn't seem to have anyone with him. Looks happy enough, though."

"His present's on the shelf."


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: **A less than 100 word reason, GO!

This past year I was in a year long student teaching that was AWFUL. She was the worst person I had ever met in my life, and it took up most of my time. Then Sherlock series 2 came out and I was like "Ah, how do I justify all of this now?" Well, that's why it's called fanfiction and not fancanon, yes? So I'm back, I have 6 more written at present and I definitely plan on finishing this :)

* * *

><p>Mycroft was updated on many things: weather, news of national importance, news of seemingly non-national importance while actually being quite important, when his favorite pastry chef had made a new recipe, and every time a blue police box popped into existence, right where it shouldn't be.<p>

The person who reported this to him was kept in the dark about its true importance.

Sherlock had become much harder to keep track of since his meeting the Doctor, but Mycroft could not deny the Time Lord's influence on his brother. Along with John's influence, it was making him into a good man.


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: **Short 4 drabble arc. ¼

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Not quite right, but could still be fun!" the Doctor exclaimed, stepping out of the TARDIS.<p>

"I really do hate it when you start a trip off with that," John said.

Sherlock took a quick look around. "I'd say a few thousand years into the past when it was supposed to be into the future is more than 'Not quite right'."

"And if you said that you would be taking the fun out of everything, Sherly. Lets have a look around!"

The forest was quite empty.

Until a young man in a rather odd-looking neckerchief burst noisily through the underbrush.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN:** 2/4

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>A four-way staring contest ensued. The young man broke the silence.<p>

"Well," he started, "I'd say this is the strangest thing that I've ever seen, but… that would be a lie. My name is Merlin. And you are?"

"Merlin! Of course you're Merlin! Excellent!" The Doctor looked rather excited.

"Merlin? Like Arthur and Merlin? Like the stories?" John asked.

"You know Arthur?"

"No I don't- But that's a fairy tale, isn't it? A children's story?"

"Ah," the Doctor said, "The best stories are the ones with a bit of truth in them."

Then a large monster burst through the trees.


	56. Chapter 56

**AN:** ¾

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>It turned to dust before John even had a chance to draw his gun.<p>

Merlin's hand was the only thing that had moved. And his eyes…

"Oh," Sherlock's eyes sparkled, "Now this is interesting isn't it. Magic, is that it? Or are you some alien? Hm, no. Doesn't seem you know about other worlds from the look on your face, although it would have explained your rather large ears."

"Who are you, exactly? I know you are not from Camelot, but those clothes and that... thing… Well it looks like you could get in as much trouble as I would."


	57. Chapter 57

**AN**: 4/4

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John gaped at him.<p>

"You just blew that massive beast up and all you're worried about is-"

"You giving away my magic?" Merlin asked

"Magic can't be real!" John insisted.

"Oh my dear John Watson. After all that you've seen, you have a hard time believing in magic?" The Doctor looked at him with a sad smile. Then he clapped his hands together and practically ran at Merlin.

"Hello, yes I'm the Doctor! It's lovely to meet you Mr. Merlin. This is Sherlock Holmes and the non-believer over there is John. May I just say that I'm a big fan?"


	58. Chapter 58

**AN:** See below for my excuses.

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>It hasn't escaped John's notice how, every so often, the Doctor gives him a soft, sad look. It usually happens when the Doctor thinks John wont notice.<p>

It's been happening much more frequently as of late.

When John confronts him, the answer he gets is cryptic.

"Oh, John! You know that I can't tell you. Rules of time, creating paradoxes, all of that!" He starts of with a wide grin that fades slowly the longer John just stares.

"Alright. Well, what I can tell you is that everything will be fine, eventually. I need you to remember that. Can you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I said back in May, last year was awful. I always wanted to finish this, and guess what? I have. That's right! The last 42 chapters are all typed up and ready to be uploaded, one per day, every day, for the next 42 days. Of course, since Sherlock S2 has come out, and the first half of Doctor Who S7, it has had a bit of an effect on this fic, but I hope you will still enjoy it. Thanks to those who decide to still read this after a ridiculously long hiatus.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: **Sherlock still has a hard time with 'friends'.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Sherlock had noticed how frequently the Doctor had turned up alone recently. He knew something must have happened, but unlike John, would never ask. The Doctor had always been his favorite of the people he's met in the TARDIS, willing to do experiments with him, and, quite frankly, one of the few who has never slapped him for making simple observations.<p>

John always told him that he usually disserved it.

So, when John brought it up one Doctor-free night in 221B, this is how Sherlock replied:

"Of courses he's alone now, John. But why does it matter?"

"Because he's lonely."


	60. Chapter 60

**AN:** ½

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>When Lestrade accidentally runs into the TARDIS in an attempt to escape from a bust gone wrong, it doesn't go over well.<p>

Really, it is quite south of well, as he points his already drawn gun at everyone in the vicinity.

"I'm going to need you to explain just what the HELL is going on here!"

"He," Sherlock points a finger at the Doctor, "is our friend. He also happens to be a time traveling being, and you've just wandered onto his ship with us."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Am I laughing?"

Lestrade blinks. "…Do you ever?"


	61. Chapter 61

**AN:** 2/2

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>Lestrade spent two weeks with them. He only agreed after the Doctor reassured him that he would only miss a grand total of five minutes in Earth time.<p>

The Doctor had tried to explain, "Time doesn't work how you think it does, it isn't linear. It's more of a-"

"Save it," Lestrade said. "If they have trusted you all this time, so can I."

After the Doctor dropped them back, Lestrade took a hard look at them.

"How much older have you gotten, since you've known him?"

"We've aged exactly one week shy of a year."

John trusted Sherlock's count.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN:** Some things never change

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>Once in a while, the Doctor tries to do what almost everyone else, including himself, has failed to do: Make Sherlock Holmes interested in the sky.<p>

Of course, his job became a little easier once Sherlock learned that there might be much more than he ever though possible to be interested in. But he was still hard to impress.

"Oh for GOD SAKES, SHERLOCK!" The Doctor tore at his hair. "All of the living life forms on this planet are made up of nothing more than the thought energy from surrounding solar systems! HOW IS THAT NOT WORTH EXPLORING?"

"Boring."


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: **When is always as important as where.

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>"What's that in your hand?" Martha asks.<p>

"My phone, obviously," Sherlock answers, not looking up from the screen.

"Of course. I meant what type," Martha replies. John could hear the effort of her patience.

"iPhone 5. Again, obvious."

"5? As in your fifth one? Because the iPhone just came out this past summ-" She cuts herself off, seeming to come to a realization and rounds on the Doctor.

"You mean to tell me that whenever we've been visiting them we've been in the future? You always just said we were in London!"

"Well, you never did ask when we were."


	64. Chapter 64

**AN:** Cryptic Doctor is Criptic

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>"Doctor, something isn't right, I know it's not. I can tell! The fact that you're not telling me about it isn't making me very happy." John has gotten nowhere these past few months when he tries to talk to the Doctor about what is troubling him. He just gets the same cryptic responses.<p>

"I know, John. I know it must be hard," the Doctor sighs, "but you HAVE to trust me. In my time line we have already talked about this. In great detail." He seems to be deciding if he should say more. "It will come soon. Too soon."


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: **What does it take to change a man?

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>John hardly listened to Donna tell them about their Pompeii adventure. He was caught up noting the differences between this Doctor and the more 'current' Doctor that had been showing up more frequently, and, more often than not, companionless.<p>

What in the universe could change a man so?

He also started wondering how he and Sherlock fit into the Doctors timeline. How many years had they been in the Doctors life? A few decades? Centuries?

In the old days, John had kept a timeline for their mixing paths. But it became far too complex for something as simple as that.


	66. Chapter 66

**AN:** Welcome Distraction

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>As things start to get more serious with Moriarty, the Doctor shows up more frequently. John is sure he knows what is going on at this point in their timeline, and is doing it on purpose.<p>

He's waiting for them in their flat after Sherlock's final confrontation with Irene and Mycroft. That fact alone cements the idea in John's mind that the Doctor, as always, knows more than he is letting on.

"Boys! Just in time. Got a rather pressing case for you, Sherly. Something about a goose chase."

And that he knows just how to distract them from it.


	67. Chapter 67

**AN:** The differences in timelines begin to take their toll.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, surely you of all people have noticed something has been off with him."<p>

"Of course I have. If it was something more interesting than the fact that he is lonely I might be inclined to be more attentive, but as such-"

"He's our friend and something isn't right!"

"You are acting under the assumption that his linear time is the same as ours. I shouldn't need to remind you, John, that it isn't. For all we know, each of his recent bad moods could have been caused by totally separate events decades apart. It just simply is not interesting."


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: **These next several chapters are all the same arc. Yes, _that arc_. I think it's some crazy number, like 10 or 11. So buckle in.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The Doctor is the last person John wants to see after Sherlock's funeral. So, of course he finds him in the sitting room, staring out and the rain-streaked city.<p>

"Get out." John's voice is soft and low, but there is no mistaking the danger in it.

The Doctor turns to face him. "John, please. Let me-"

"I said get the HELL out of our flat!" John's voice has risen to a shout. The word 'our' echoes in his mind like a cruel joke. "My flat. Get the hell out of my flat." John turns, and heads up to his room.


	69. Chapter 69

**AN:** Yup. It's time to address that.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Hindsight is 2020, indeed. After Sherlock's death (it can't have been a suicide, _it can't_) the reason for the Doctors behavior became all too obvious. He had known what was coming, possibly even wanted to warn John, but couldn't do a thing about it.

John had realized earlier in the week that it had been eight months since he had last seen the Doctor. He was starting to wonder if he would ever see him again, if he even wanted to.

Probably not, he thought. Maybe he always kept coming back for Sherlock, and didn't care for John at all.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: **Thanks for all of your kind words since this fic has returned!

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>They see each other a little over a year after Sherlock's death. The Doctor is sitting on the steps of 221B, waiting for him.<p>

"Hullo John. I've been popping in every so often, but you're never here. I decided to wait this time."

"Oh…Yes. I only just moved back in, actually. About a month ago. I couldn't for quite a long time. Be in there, I mean. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't let anyone else have it, but it just…." John sighs, "it took some time."

They both stand there, unsure of what to do.

"Why don't you come up for tea?"


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: **Getting used to life post-Sherlock

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>It took a few more visits for tea and talking before John was ready to travel with the Doctor again. It was no replacement for running around with Sherlock, but John had to admit that it was helping dull the ache than anything else had over the past year.<p>

"So you see John, you must be extra careful to offend no one on this planet. If you do they will either flay you or marry you. Once you've seen them, you'll realize the flaying option may be more appealing."

It was certainly never dull. And there was so much running.


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: -**

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>He started staying with the Doctor for longer and longer periods of time, but always made sure he was dropped back within one week of his departure.<p>

By his calculations, he figures that he had spent near five months with the Doctor. It really could be more or less, since he had been trying his hardest to not notice the passage of time.

Occasionally, it was too much to ignore.

"It's been two years," he said one day.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing. "I remember, John. But I need you to remember, too. Remember what I told you."


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: **Some old friends stop by.

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>When the Doctor and Rose stop by asking to take them to lunch, John lies.<p>

"Oh. Sherlock. He's out. With Lestrade. All day, actually. I'm free though." John hopes his smile doesn't look strained.

"Excellent! Fancy curry? He doesn't like it much. But if you want, we can outvote him, two-to-one." Rose flashes him a winning smile.

"Curry sounds excellent. There's a place right near here."

They have a grand time, John listening intently to their story of meeting, and being threatened, by Queen Victoria.

As they part, Rose hands him a box. "For Sherlock. I remember how he gets."


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: **Mutual comfort

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The room shakes. It's the usual warning John gets before the TARDIS materializes.<p>

The door opens and reveals the Doctor. His hair is a bit shorter, and he is wearing a suit. His eyes are also wet and red.

"I've just seen her off. We went to see the Singing Towers of Darillium." The Doctor chokes down a sob.

"Oh, Doctor." No need asking which her he was talking about. John remembers from all those years ago how the Doctor told him of River's fate.

"The next time she sees me I wont know who she is. And she'll die."


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: **The angst will only be around a little longer. Promise.

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>"Oh, they grew old together. Adopted a baby. Probably one of the happier endings I've heard in a while." He is still in his suit, and his eyes are still red. John can tell that he is talking about anything he can to keep his mind off River.<p>

"Well, that's well and good then, isn't it? Still, I have missed them."

"Oh, you'll see them yet. I promise."

"You know, you have been around a lot more than usual. Even before…that time. Why is that?"

The Doctor gives a small smile. "She always takes me where I need to be."


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: **dun dun DUN

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>John knows something is off the moment he steps out of the TARDIS. It takes several seconds to fully perceive the man sitting in Sherlock's chair.<p>

It's Sherlock. Sitting in his chair.

He turns around, shouting, "If you've brought me back to the wrong time as some sick joke-"

"No, John," the man – Sherlock – says. "It's me."

He turns back slowly, pale as the snow on the ground.

"Sherlock."

"Yes."

"Three…"

"Three years, yes. John, I know."

"And you're… you're here now. Alive."

"Yes, John. Now, if we're done with the obvious-"

The punch to the eye catches him off-guard.


	77. Chapter 77

**AN: **:)

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>Several shouting matches and a few ice packs later, the three of them are facing each other in the sitting room, the TARDIS having been moved down the road a bit.<p>

"I did try to tell you time and time again that everything would be okay, John."

He shushes the Doctor with a glare. "Still cross with you, remember? You knew the whole time! You two and your bloody secrets!"

"You would have been killed, John."

"In case you haven't noticed, Sherlock, I'm hardly a damsel in distress. I've killed people, too."

"What would you have done in my place?"


	78. Chapter 78

**AN:** Last one of this Reichenbach arc.

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>It's strange how quickly things return to normal. It's almost as if it had been months or days instead of years.<p>

Lestrade still calls for Sherlock's help, Sherlock manages to infuriate most people around him (John included), and they fall back into an easy banter.

The Doctor's visits become slightly more infrequent, but he starts coming with companions again.

Once, when he comes alone and Sherlock is out, he and John talk.

"Oh, she knew, of course. Knew you were lonely and that I was too; that we needed each other. She always takes me where I need to be."


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: **1/2

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>"Okay, how did he get in here?" John is pointing a finger at Mycroft, in case anyone was unsure who 'he' was.<p>

"Are we in for more of your theatrics, Mycroft? Don't you have a country to bring down? Hopefully one that isn't ours?"

"You jest, dear brother. I hold no such power." He examines his nails, attempting to look modest. "I just thought it was high time that I formally met this friend of yours. The Doctor, if I'm not mistaken?" He smiles like a snake

"And you must be Mycroft. I've loved your threatening letters." He smiles back.


	80. Chapter 80

**AN:** 2/2

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't enjoy a world made of cake? Who doesn't like cake?"<p>

"Don't fret, Doctor. The truth is that he likes it far too much. He has been having issues fitting in to his trousers again and he only wishes to have his entire wardrobe altered so many times. He always has been quite jealous of my metabolism."

"Sherlock, to prove you actually have a good metabolism would require eating more than once every 4 and a half days, just to be clear."

"Details, John. Now that that's sorted, lets get going. Shall we?"


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: **Oh Sherlock

**Doctor:** 9th

* * *

><p>"Fantastic, Rose. Very clever. Now, where did you hide my screwdriver?"<p>

"What are you talking about? I've been in the kitchen having tea with John." She holds up her up, proof of her alibi.

John notices a certain conspicuous absence. "Oh no," he and the Doctor mutter together.

They follow the now prevalent sound of destruction past the library, swimming pool and the makeshift lab to Sherlock's bedroom.

He is standing in his dressing gown, surrounded by most of the contents of his room. The dresser remains untouched.

"I don't understand, Doctor!" he all but screams.

"It doesn't do wood."


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: **An actual holiday?

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Oi! Boys! We've just landed and guess what? He hasn't the faintest idea where we are. Might want to load up, John." Amy's voice carries in from the hall, followed by, "No guns!" from the Doctor.<p>

John brings his gun.

It turns out to be unnecessary.

They've landed in the not-so-distant future. 2022, on a hillside in New Zealand. It's rather nice outside, so they picnic with the lunch John and Rory had made.

"They made those movies here." Rory says. "Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. Damn good."

Sherlock scoffs. John frowns at him.

"Hey, I liked those."


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: **Solving the unsolvable

**Doctor:** 10th

* * *

><p>"She didn't let me keep the horse."<p>

"Why should I?"

"I already told you I let you keep Mickey!"

"Still here, remember? More useful than a horse."

"Well-"

"Robots in 18th century France?" John cuts the Doctor off. "That must me one of the stranger things to date."

"Not much stranger than the werewolf and Queen Victoria," Rose says.

"Or when sentient plastic ate me to make a copy," Mickey adds.

"Hm. Well. But why did they want her?" John asks.

Sherlock taps the screen and moves it towards them. "Her name is on the hull of the ship. Obvious."


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: **1/2

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"No. It can't be." The Doctor runs towards the crowded bar. "Jenny! JENNY!"<p>

A very pretty blonde girl turns around just in time to have the Doctor knock her off of her feet.

"Who are you?" she asks indignantly, pulling herself up, "And how do you know my…" She stops, captivated, it seems, by his eyes.

"Dad? Is that you? Oh it has to be, look at those eyes. Dad!" She throws her arms around the Doctors neck.

"But you were dead! Cobb shot you!"

"Bit more like you than you thought," she says cheekily.

John blinks. "Dad?" Sherlock sighs.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: **2/2

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>"You and River had-"<p>

"What? River? No."

"But she's your-."

"Yes."

"Not with-."

"No."

"Oh."

Sherlock makes a noise like that of a dying cat in the back of his throat. "Oh come on! Her build? Clearly a soldier, but would the Doctor let a child grow up like that? Not likely. Also, not full Time Lord, since he recognized her face, but indicated she died, meaning she had enough regeneration energy to fix a bullet wound, nothing more. Not a full Time Lord and an occupation that the Doctor doesn't approve of. It must have been a cloning machine."


	86. Chapter 86

**AN: -**

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>Once while Sherlock was on a case with Lestrade, John accompanied the Doctor to a cemetery in New York.<p>

"When she died in my time line, I had this added for her. I know that she would hate it, but I think Amy and Rory would have appreciated it." He stood from his crouching position so John could see the marker clearly.

Below her parents' markings it reads,

"AND FOR THEIR DAUGHTER

MELODY WILLIAMS"

John could feel a few tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He sniffed. "I think you're quite right. They would like that, very much."


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: **Brothers in the TARDIS

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>The only other trip Mycroft ever made on the TARDIS was a total accident, and mostly his fault.<p>

He had been circling around the TARDIS console, talking at Sherlock, trying to get him to, from what John understood, go visit their mother. When he got close, Mycroft lunged towards his younger brother in a fit of rage John hadn't known him capable of.

Instead of hitting is brother he slammed into a lever. The TARDIS started dematerializing.

"No, no, no! The calibrators weren't calibrated! The sensors haven't sensed! Do you have any idea what you've just done?" the Doctor yelled.


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: **Wibbly wobbly

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>Sherlock flashes his psychic paper to get them in to a crime scene on Alpha Six.<p>

"Where did you get that?"

"From you," Sherlock answers, "ages ago."

"What? No I haven't."

"Ages ago for us. Could be a few hundred years down the line for you. What is it you always say? Wibbly wobbly? Timey wimey?" John smiles.

"Stuck with you lot for a few hundred years? Must be mental."

"Why do they get an all-access-pass to the universe and I get a glorified telephone?" Donna asks.

"Give you an all-access-pass to the universe? The universe wouldn't stand a chance."


	89. Chapter 89

**AN: **Thanks again for reading, and an extra thanks for those who've reviewed. I'm behind on responding to those, but I'll be taking some time this morning to do just that!

**Doctor: **11th

* * *

><p>John has known since Sherlock returned that the Doctor had been assisting Sherlock while he was 'dead'.<p>

The Doctor has always been something the two of them had shared, a subject on which they were finally on equal footing.

John does not begrudge Sherlock's time with the Doctor; but he often wonders how much of that three years was spent with him. Hell, who knows if it even was three years? It could have been five or six years from Sherlock's timeline. Or not even one.

John never asks, but knows Sherlock would tell him if it ever came up.


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: **½

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Sherlock has been up for three days straight when the criminal is caught. The chase ends in a rather dull way, with the criminal being hit by a car before it could get interesting.<p>

Dimmock dismisses him and Sherlock notices on the edge of his mind that John is not with him when he drops in to a taxi. No matter.

He gets out in front of 221B, lets himself in and heads up the stairs. He is thinking about food for the first time in ages when the lights he didn't register were off flash on.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"


	91. Chapter 91

**AN:** 2/2

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Don't look at us like that, Sherlock. It's your first birthday since you've come back from the dead. I'm not a party expert, but I believe that calls for a celebration," Lestrade says.<p>

They're all there, he realizes. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, the Doctor and John, of course. Even Mycroft is hovering near the end of the table, looking as if he'd love nothing more than to leave.

"Your friend here even made you a cake!" Mrs. Hudson exclaims, ushering Sherlock towards the counter. A cake sits there, covered in mostly perfect circles.

"Thank you," Sherlock says. "All of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is where, in his timeline, the Doctor hears of Sherlock's death for the first time.


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: **

**Doctor: **9th

* * *

><p>"Sherly bring that specimen in here!" comes the shout from the lab.<p>

"You know, that name does not improve with time," he says, grabbing a pile of wood shavings off the floor. "What are we doing here? Can't you use that infernal thing to get your information?"

Sherlock doesn't really think the sonic screwdriver is infernal; he just has to pretend to since he isn't fully sure how to work it yet.

"I told you, it doesn't do wood."

"How can it just 'not do wood,' Doctor?"

"Do you want to use my lab?"

Sherlock, for once, holds his tongue.


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: **Learning from past mistakes.

**Doctor: **-

* * *

><p>John wishes Sherlock had favorite dates in history that did not revolve around famous unsolved crimes. It would make what were supposed to be their gift vacations from the Doctor much easier.<p>

But he knows that they would probably be a lot less fun.

"We're setting ground rules this time, don't you give me that look! Do you remember what happened last time? Right. So, no stealing my gun, no telling historical figures about their futures, and don't use the middle of the firefight to pickpocket the Doctor hoping you'll figure out the sonic better under fire."

"Fine, alright. Deal."


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: **In the face of death.

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>It's the first time John is truly certain they are going to die. It's also the first time he has seen such rage in the Doctors eyes.<p>

Sherlock is unconscious, the Doctor stripped of his sonic, and John his gun.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. Look at it! What's in your hands!" a captor palms the Doctors screwdriver. "Check your records. Who, in all of history, uses that?"

Another looks up from his screen. "But it can't be. They said no one escaped the Time War."

"They lied." Danger is evident in every syllable. The captors flee.


	95. Chapter 95

**AN: **The Doctor believes in John Watson

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Sherlock is taking a rare nap after the closing of a case. John and the Doctor are in the kitchen looking over take-away menus. The Doctor had helped on this occasion, once Lestrade learned that his sonic would be able to give him the information he needed then, that could be proven later by an official lab test.<p>

"You know, John, I think I've finally found someone I haven't managed to ruin in my 1,300 years."

"No man could ruin Sherlock. Some of the best have tried, and you saw how-."

The Doctor looks at him plainly. "I meant you."


	96. Chapter 96

**AN: **Just 4 more after today! Thanks for sticking with it thus far :)

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>Almost an entire year passes before Sherlock again acknowledges his three-year disappearance.<p>

"I realized immediately that you had more questions, but I didn't want to bring it up and receive another black eye. I waited, but you never asked. It's been a year which should be suitable time to discus things plainly."

"How long was it, for you? Mine was around three years, I think. I get a bit mixed up because of the Doctor trips."

"Four and a half, to the day. I made sure mine was worse than yours."

And that was all they needed ever to say.


	97. Chapter 97

**AN: **

**Doctor: **9th

* * *

><p>"So, the whole planet is like the holodeck from Star Trek?" John asks, while Sherlock laughs in the background.<p>

"What? Star Trek? No! The planet feeds on the psychic energy given off by beings to create their fantasy. Of course, they had a hard time rooting some things in base reality to remind visitors that what they were seeing was most definitely in their heads and not real, but it only took a few centuries to sort out. Doesn't that sound fantastic?"

"So, the whole planet is like an advanced version of the holodeck from Star Trek?" Rose asks sweetly.


	98. Chapter 98

**AN: **One last vacation

**Doctor: **10th

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Martha, Donna, John and Sherlock managed to pick out a planet to visit without any physical harm being inflicted upon anyone. That in itself was a miracle.<p>

When they stepped off of the TARDIS and nothing needed their help or tried to eat them, it seemed too good to be true.

But it was.

An intentional vacation, with the Doctor no less, that actually ended up as a vacation. No guns, no yelling, no planets to save.

Just food that didn't bite back, and in Sherlock's case, stimulating conversation that didn't end in a slap across the face.


	99. Chapter 99

**AN: **1/2

**Doctor:** 11th

* * *

><p>"Doctor, please there has to be something!" John pleads.<p>

"Not this time, m'boys. Not now." The Doctor clutches his chest, looking at the pair of them. John's face is in full doctor mode, reading the hapless situation to find his part in fixing it up. Sherlock is looking almost offended that something as pedestrian as a shot from a gun, albeit an advanced plasma gun, has rendered the Doctor incapacitated.

Golden light starts to leak from his fingers.

"Look at that, body is already fixing itself. I don't mean to be rude, but I'd stand back if I were you."


	100. Chapter 100

**AN: **2/2

**Doctor: **12th

* * *

><p>They have often spoken of how the Doctor regenerates, but they have never seen it first hand. Until now.<p>

Golden light explodes, expands, engulfs, almost as if it's burning him away.

John shields his eyes, seeing Sherlock has done no such thing. He wouldn't miss this.

It stops as suddenly as it started. A different man stands where their friend had stood, yet they know that he must be the same. Just… new.

The first thing the Doctor does is rip out a few hairs from his head and examines them.

"YES!" he shouts in his new voice, "FINALLY! GINGER!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And that's all she wrote. Thanks for reading and commenting, and enjoy the Christmas special in a few days :)


End file.
